particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasahiro Odane
Yasahiro Odane was an Alorian politician who served as the President of the Democratic Republic of Aloria from 3133 until his assassination in 3135. Internal Affairs Minister Odane served as the Internal Affairs Minister for President Yardley Barin since the latter took office. He played a vital role in President Barin's platform of fiscal reform in Aloria, contributing significantly to the budget proposals and the income tax proposals that were submitted to Parliament. 3133 presidential campaign Odane was popular as the Internal Affairs Minister, mainly due with his role in removing the budget deficit in Aloria. As such, he was perceived as a potential candidate for the Presidency. Calls for him to run for the presidency increased further when President Barin announced that he would not seek another term in office. On September 3132, Odane formally announced that he is running for President of Aloria. His announcement took place days after Foreign Affairs Minister Joseph Raddington announced that he would be running as well. With two popular figures in the GPA seeking for the presidency, it set the stage for a hotly contested campaign for the party nomination. During the GPA party convention held on June 3133, Odane narrowly won the presidential nomination with 152 delegates in favor of him compared to Raddington's 149 delegates. Odane landed on second place during the first round of the August 3133 presidential election, behind Matthew O'Connor of the Conservative Workers Party and trailing ahead of Donald King of the People's Party. Despite his standing in the first round, he managed to defeat O'Connor to win the presidency with 54.05 percent of the vote. Presidency Odane assumed the presidency on August 15, 3133. Since he was a key player in the administration of former President Barin, his administration sought to continue the programs of the previous administration. He particularly retained the budget appropriation and the income tax system from the Barin presidency, especially since it was considered as his "brainchild". He also initiated efforts to bring down the corporation tax further from 50 percent to 42 percent, stating that a reduction would help businesses in Aloria. One of the most vocal critics of the Odane presidency was Finance Minister Donald King, who was also one of Odane's rival candidates in the presidential election. According to King, the Odane administration had allowed the government to be "anti-private sector" and had been slow in taking action on the corporation tax reduction and on providing assistance to small businesses. Though many see the criticism as "politically motivated", it was eventually a factor in speeding up the process for the corporation tax reduction. Death In August 15, 3135, Odane visited Ultran City in Ultran province to inspect the local fishing industry. As he was about to return to the presidential limousine, a grenade were thrown towards the limousine. Moments later, the grenade exploded. Because of his proximity towards the grenade blast, he was hit with 10 pieces of shrapnel hitting his chest; two shrapnels eventually passed to his heart and fatally injured Odane. The perpretator was a terrorist whose identity was later revealed as Harold Ian. He was immediately shot and killed by presidential security after he was spotted throwing the grenade towards the limousine and attempting to throw another one. Odane's death shocked the entire nation, since no President in Aloria has been assassinated in recent memory. Former president Yardley Barin was said to be "in unimaginable grief" over the death of his former internal affairs minister, whom he considers as a "great friend and an amazing human being". Deputy President Eric Adams was sworn in as the new President of Aloria hours after Odane's death was announced. The Genuine Progress Alliance was particularly affected by the assassination, and the incident would eventually be a factor to the dissolution of the party a few years after. Legacy Odane, along with former President Barin, is credited for stabilizing the economy of Aloria with the budget appropriations and the income tax system that he helped initiated. At present, his income tax system is still being adopted by the nation. Category:Aloria Category:Presidents of Aloria Category:Genuine Progress Alliance politicians Category:Alorian politicians